Lo más hermoso del mundo
by URESHI-SAN
Summary: Eren es exiliado de las murallas por sus poderes de titán, y está sentenciado a vivir bajo un sótano a las afueras de la Muralla. Rivaille hace lo posible porque sea aceptado en la murallas una vez más, y de cómo todos estos intentos lo llevan a enamorarse profundamente de Eren.
1. Chapter 1 La Tragedia

_**Hoooooola, Wow… tiempo de no pasar por aquí. Estuve ausente por algunos años ._. Creo que les debo una disculpa. Por el momento estoy de vacaciones y me llegó la inspiración salvajemente después de leer un fanfiction Rivaille x Eren. Dios, quedé enamorada con Shingeko no Kyojin 3 3 más de Rivaille, es mi personaje favorito, creo que es el hombre perfecto. **_

_**Desde que vi el anime quedé flechada con la pareja que hace con Eren, entonces decidí hacer un fanfiction de ellos dos ;D Me inspiré en la historia de La Bella y La Bestaia, es una de mis películas favoritas, NOTA: NO ME BASÉ EN LA PELÍCULA, sólo la tomé de referencia del concepto del "monstruo que todos temen" y "la belleza está en el interior"…. todo eso, en sí, la historia es distinta a la historia de la película. Nomas para que no se me confundan. Bueno… los dejo con mi nueva historia. Gózenla. Adiós~**_

* * *

Cap. 1: "La tragedia"

El mundo que conocemos ha tenido que sufrir diferentes cosas para llegar a lo que es ahora. Gracias a los cambios que ha tenido la Tierra, gran parte de nuestro mundo está cubierto por una gran masa líquida azul, llamada "océano"; tenemos un sitio donde pisar, llamado "suelo", el cual está cubierto de grandes extensiones de tierra, llamadas "montañas", y éstas están adornadas de grandes astas, llamados "árboles", entre muchas otras cosas.

"Éste es un mundo maravilloso, donde somos libres de hacer lo que queramos sin tener cadenas que nos lo impidan. Donde podemos vivir en paz y gozar de todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. De sentir el césped en nuestros pies al caminar en grandes praderas, de oler las flores o la brisa del mar, de saborear los frutos que la tierra nos brinda… todo es maravilloso. Todo es perfecto. Majestuoso. Increíble… Hermoso". Todo parece ser tan único, un sueño que podría volverse realidad… o al menos eso esperaba la humanidad en aquellos tiempos.

Año 745. La humanidad estuvo al borde de extinguirse por la aparición de unos seres gigantes, los cuales llamaron: titanes. Estos seres acabaron con todo, y devoraban a todo ser humano que se les pusiera enfrente. La humanidad, cuando estaban a punto de perder la esperanza, tuvieron la idea de construir un refugio, un lugar donde los titanes no pudieran arrebatarles lo poco que les quedaba.

Entonces, fue así como surgieron las tres grandes murallas: María, Rose y Sina. Estos monumentos eran tan grandes, que era imposible que los titanes pudieran pasar sobre ellas. La humanidad sobrevivió de esta manera por poco más de 100 años, y hasta la fecha no han sufrido por algún ataque de titanes. Todos vivían en armonía y paz por el momento, pero eso no les impedía poder saber más sobre esos seres gigantes. Muchos entrenaron para poder armarse de valor y salir al mundo exterior para poder investigar más sobre ellos. Llegaron a hacer grandes descubrimientos, hasta encontraron una manera de matarlos, pero no muchos vivieron para contarlo. Cuando salían al exterior, estaban conscientes de que posiblemente no regresarían jamás. Salir, era poner su vida en peligro… la de muchos.

Esta era la vida en la muralla María. Los habitantes vivían tranquilamente, hasta que llegaba la hora de darle la bienvenida a los del Equipo de Reclutamiento, a los pocos que llegaban. Para muchos ese momento era de suma tensión, ya que muchos familiares querían ver entrar por las grandes puertas a sus seres queridos; para otros, ese momento era de gran admiración, por ver a tan pocos regresar con vida; y para otros, era un momento de mucha emoción y alegría, por ver marchando "victoriosos" a aquellos hombres de capa verde. Sí, este era el caso del pequeño Eren Jaeger, un niño de tan sólo 10 años sentía un gran respeto hacia ellos, y gozaba verlos marchar por en medio de la empedrada calle de Shiganshina. Tanta era su admiración, que soñaba con algún día volverse un gran soldado del Equipo de Reclutamiento y luchar porque la humanidad siga con vida por muchos años más.

Eren vivía en una pequeña casa con sus padres y su "hermana" Mikasa Ackerman, quien fue acogida por la familia Jaeger desde niña al perder a sus padres en un asesinato. Ella cuida mucho de Eren, es por eso que a él le suele molestar mucho el hecho de que sea muy sobreprotectora, pero eso no la detiene. Para Mikasa, el que Eren le haya permitido ser parte de su familia fue algo muy importante, la devolvió a la vida, volvió a sentir lo que era tener una madre y un padre, es por eso que Mikasa le debe mucho a Eren, y lo último que quisiera era perderlo. Para ella, perder a Eren… era perder su felicidad.

Ambos, tenían a un amigo, de tez blanca, rubio y de ojos azules, su nombre era Armin Arlet. Siempre lo molestaban por ser muy pequeño y tener siempre la razón, nunca salía de peleas, y siempre Mikasa y Eren lo defendían. Eso era muy seguido, y era algo que a Eren le molestaba mucho. No soportaba ver que uno de sus amigos estuviera en problemas. Cuando Armin estaba siendo molestado, a Eren lo recorría una ira muy grande, su sangre hervía del coraje, salía de control muy fácilmente y eso le causaba muchos mareos y se desmayaba. En esos momentos de estar inconsciente, Eren tenía muchas pesadillas, venían a su cabeza muchas imágenes perturbadoras. Jeringas, sangre, una camilla, él mismo se veía explotando del enojo, y veía la figura de un monstruo, parecido a un titán. Al despertar, estaba sudando en frío, no sabía que estaba pasando, y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-"Eren…"

-"Mi… Mikasa… ¿qué sucedió?"

-"Te desmayaste otra vez. Dormiste mucho, ¿te sientes bien?"

-"Ah… c-creo que sí… algo…"

-"Estabas hablando sólo, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?"

-"Ah…" – Recordando las imágenes en su mente hacían que le doliera la cabeza, así que no le decía nada a Mikasa para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba – "…N-No recuerdo…"

-"Mmh… esta bien. La cena ya está lista, la traeré para que comas aquí. Estas muy débil aún y no debes moverte mucho, eso dijo papá"-

-"¿Qué? Claro que puedo move- aah…!"- Vio su pierna con una pequeña venda – "Ah?... ¿Me lastimé?"

-"Sí… te golpeaste la pierna con una piedra"-

-"Ah…"

-"¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?"-

-"N-no…"

-"Mmh… esta bien, traeré tu cena"

Estos eran los accidentes que sucedían seguido en la casa de los Jaeger, pero eran tan constantes, que les preocupaba que Eren estuviera enfermo de algo, ya que era muy joven para tener ese tipo de accidentes. Pensaban que tenía un problema en el corazón, o en el cerebro, pero según los doctores: todo estaba bien.

Un día, su madre mandó a Eren y a Mikasa a recoger madera, y al ir de regreso vieron hacia un callejón, parecía un grupo de muchachos mayores que ellos, en eso vieron que Armin estaba siendo acorralado por ellos. A Eren ya le estaba empezando a acelerar el corazón, cuando Mikasa trató de tranquilizarlo.

-"Eren… tranquilízate. Podemos salvar a Armin si hacemos un plan, eres muy débil, no podrás con ellos, yo tampoco."

-"Pero.. Pero Armin está en peligro, ¡No hay tiempo para hacer planes!"

-"Eren, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte, mucho menos ahora que Armin nos necesita"-

-"Nngh… esta bien, ¿cuál es el plan?"

En ese momento, uno de los muchachos los vio y se acercó a ellos lentamente, y les lanzó una mirada muy amenazadora para poder asustarlos y hacer que se fueran mientras se ocupaban del rubio.

-"¿Qué es lo que ven, mocosos?"

-"Eh… nada, de hecho, ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad Eren?" – Tomándolo del brazo para marcharse e irse corriendo.

-"No… Déjen en paz a mi amigo, o se las verán conmigo…"

-"Pffff… jajajaja… ¿crees que eso nos va a detener? ¡Oigan chicos, miren lo que encontré, otras presas!"

-"¿P-presas?..."- Dijo Eren un poco nervioso.

Los jóvenes dejaron en el suelo al rubio con un golpe en su delicado rostro y se dirigieron hacia los dos niños que trataban de salvar a su amigo.

-"Niño, no tienes idea de con quiénes te estás metiendo, ¿por qué no mejor te vas jugar con la tierra, y tú niña a jugar con tus muñecas?"

-"Claro que sé con quién me enfrento… son sólo una bola de idiotas que abusan del más débil por el simple hecho de decir la verdad…"

-"Eren… basta…"- Susurró Mikasa preocupada de lo que podría pasar si Eren no cerraba la boca.

-"… ¡USTEDES NO HACEN MÁS QUE CALLAR LA BOCA A LA GENTE HONESTA! ¡LO QUE MÁS LES PUEDE MOLESTAR ES QUE OTROS TENGAN LA RAZÓN A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES!..."

-"Niño.. te has ganado un gran premio…" – El joven mayor, tronándose los dedos, se dirigía muy molesto hacia Eren.

-"Tócalo… y pagarás..." - Mikasa se interpuso ante él con mirada amenazadora para tratar de detenerlo.

-"Tsk…. A un lado mocosa, no quisiera hacerte llorar, además, yo no peleo con niñas…" – La hizo a un lado muy bruscamente, que la hizo caer al suelo.

El resto de los compañeros del joven la tomaron muy violentamente, y estaban a punto de abusar de ella, por el simple hecho de ser la única asiática en el pueblo. Era muy bonita y llamaba la atención de cierta manera. Mikasa era fuerte, así que no se dejaba tomar tan fácilmente, pero los muchachos lo eran más y no lograba zafarse de ellos. Armin estaba tirado en el suelo, no podía moverse del todo por más esfuerzo que pusiera. Eren estaba en problemas, pero no tenía miedo, quería ayudar a sus amigos cueste lo que cueste, de repente su sangre comenzó a hervir y su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía como su fuerza aumentaba a cada segundo. Uno de los muchachos estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe… cuando de repente, algo grande sucedió.

Eren, inconscientemente, mordió su mano y un gran rayo surgió del cielo, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo.

-"Eren… ¡EREN!..." – Gritaba Mikasa desesperadamente.

El rayo desapareció, haciendo que una gran creatura apareciera frente a ellos. Era increíblemente grande, musculoso, con cabello largo, y expresión llena de ira. Lanzó un rugido que hizo estremecer a toda Shiganshina. Estaba pasando lo que no había pasado en más de 100 años: el ataque de un titán. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas y corría hacia un lugar seguro. Hicieron sonar las alarmas y el equipo de reclutamiento estaba en camino a atacar y salvar Shiganshina del desastre. El titán aplastó a los jóvenes que molestaban a sus amigos sin compasión, así como a miles de personas del pueblo. Destruyó casi la mitad de los edificios, los huertos fueron hechos trizas, los puentes se hundieron, gran parte de Shiganshina quedó hecho polvo. Mucha gente huyó hacia la Muralla Rose, para salvarse de ese infierno, muchos no lo lograron.

-"E…E-Eren?..." – Mikasa estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué estaba pasando. –"Armin… ¡ARMIN!"- Tomó a Armin en su espalda y salió corriendo lejos del lugar, o al menos eso trató. Se dirigió a su casa, la cual estaba un poco retirada del ataque del titán, para ver que estuvieran bien todos en casa.

-"!Mamá! ¡Papá!"- Gritaba desesperadamente dentro de su casa. De una de las habitaciones salió la pareja muy asustada. Su madre al ver que no estaba Eren con ella se asustó más y desesperadamente empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas a Mikasa.

-"!Mikasa, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EREN?! ¿!NO ESTABA CONTIGO HACE UNAS HORAS?! ¿!DÓNDE ESTÁ?!"- Gritaba la señora tomando a Mikasa de los hombros.

-"E-Eren… no lo sé… E-Estaba—"

Un estruendo atormentó a la familia Jaeger en ese instante. El titan estaba cerca de su casa, y se escondieron bajo la mesa de la cocina. El techo fue arrancado de su hogar, tal cual casa de muñecas, y el titán al ver que "no había nadie" no tocó nada y siguió destruyendo todo a su paso.

El equipo de reclutamiento atacaba sin piedad al monstruo, pero su lucha parecía ser eterna. Uno de los mejores soldados, logró hacer el corte en la nuca, el cual es el único tiro necesario para matar a un titán, y logró ver algo extraño dentro su carne. No lograba percibir muy bien la forma de lo que estaba dentro, parecía el cuerpo de alguien, pero era muy pequeño para ser un humano. El soldado, con mucho trabajo, logró aferrarse a la nuca del titán para saber qué había dentro. Hizo un corte más grande para sacar el objeto. No podía creerlo, estaba perplejo a lo que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos. En cuanto lo sacó, el titán dejó de moverse y calló.

El ataque había terminado, pero en ese momento, otra sorpresa les calló del cielo. Estaban sorprendidos al ver que un niño estaba dentro de un titán, nunca pensaron eso posible. De repente, la familia Jaeger, al estar cerca de la pequeña reunión de los soldados lograron ver que uno de ellos estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Eren. Su madre no dudó en acercarse a ellos y quitárselo rápidamente de sus manos.

-"!Eren!..." – Gritaba aliviada mientras lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos

-"Eren…" – Mikasa quería correr rápidamente hacia su madre y su hermano, pero su padre le dijo que se quedara con Armin, parecía que algo pasaba en ese momento.

-"Señora, ¿este niño es su hijo?"- Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-"Sí, soy la madre de este niño" – Decía la madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Mmh… señora, tendrá que darnos a su hijo"

-"¿!Qué?! ¡No!"

-"Señores, ¿qué sucede? – Decía el padre de Eren inquieto.

-"Señor, me temo que tendremos que poner bajo arresto a su hijo"

-"¿Qué? Pero… ¿!Por qué?!"

-"Señor, ¿no se da cuenta que su hijo fue el responsable de todo este desastre? Puede ser un peligro para la Muralla y quieres la habitan, incluyéndolos a ustedes"-

-"No… Por favor… No se lo lleven…" – Decía la madre desesperada, sosteniendo fuertemente a su hijo y con lágrimas en su rostro.

-"Señores, yo no creo que mi hijo haya—"

-"Señor Jaeger, denos a su hijo. Es una orden"- Dijo el soldado con voz firme.

-"Por favor, se lo suplico… es sólo un niño, no… no se lo lleven…"

-"Lo lamento mucho señora, pero así se tienen que hacer la cosas. No nos obligue a quitárselo a la fuerza…"

La mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla y con mucho dolor, entregó a su hijo al Equipo de Reclutamiento. Ellos se harían cargo de él hasta saber qué hacer cuando dieran el veredicto. Los hombres se alejaban lentamente, y cada paso que daban el corazón de la madre de Eren se partía en pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño fuera ser capaz de semejante ataque? Es más, _¿Por qué Eren? ¿Por qué?, _eran las preguntas que vagaban por la cabeza de la mujer. Su esposo la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla.

-"Carla, todo va a salir bien… tranquila…"

-"Grisha… Estoy muy asustada… ¿qué pasa si le hace algo? ¿Qué tal si no regresa con nosotros?..."

-"Tranquila, no pienses en eso. Va a regresar a nosotros, ya verás…"

-"Es sólo un niño…" – Decía la madre mientras lloraba en los brazos de su esposo. En ese momento Mikasa y Armin se acercaron lentamente a la pareja y nerviosos preguntaron.

-"Mamá… ¿por qué se llevaron a Eren?"- La madre se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y trataba de hablar, pero por más que intentara, no dejaba de sentir el nudo en la garganta. Su padre se agachó lentamente y él habló por su esposa.

-"Mira Mikasa, Eren fue a… dar una visitar al Rey" –

-"¿Al Rey?... Pero, allá sólo van sólo los que son…"

-"Lo sé pero, ten por seguro que estará de regreso muy pronto…"

Todavía se veían los soldados irse a la distancia con el cuerpo de Eren en sus brazos. Mikasa los veía irse lentamente, y estaba a punto de llorar. Quería ir con esos soldados y quitárselo, pero por respeto a la autoridad, no podía hacerlo; además, era una niña, no podría hacer mucho. Armin trataba de subirles el ánimo, y trataba de decirles que todo iba a salir bien… aunque él también se decía todo eso a sí mismo. Quería creer que todo saldría bien, que Eren regresaría sano y salvo con su familia, y que él fuera libre de toda culpa… al menos, eso era lo que quería creer.


	2. Chapter 2 El Adiós

Cap. 2 "El Adiós"

_-"Eren…"_

_-"¿!Ah?! E-espera… ¿qué es eso?"_

_-"E-Eren… lo…"_

_-"Espera… ¡No... NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAAAHH… DUELE!"_

_-"L-lo siento mucho…" _

Gritos. Dolor. Agujas. Lágrimas. Imágenes perturbadoras pasaban por la mente inconsciente del pequeño Eren. Podía visualizar la figura de un hombre con una jeringa en mano. Era un líquido verdoso, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero era doloroso y podía sentirlo correr por sus venas rápidamente. Sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba y cómo su ira incrementaba a cada segundo… sin razón aparente. Gritos de dolor salían de los frágiles labios del pequeño; mares de lágrimas brotaban de sus grandes ojos y no había manera de pararlas, el dolor era insoportable. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, o peor aún… a morir. Su cuerpo empezó a desprender mucho vapor, el cual le hacía sentir un irritante ardor. Su estatura incrementaba poco a poco, su propio enojo hacían que aumentara a cada segundo. Sus brazos y piernas eran como el mismo acero, su estatura era increíblemente grande y empezó a sentir una sed de matar indescriptible. El hombre frente a él sólo podía mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y no dejaba de pedir perdón. No dejaba de rezar y suplicar piedad ante la gran creatura que consumía al niño poco a poco.

_-"Eren… ¡LO SIENTO… DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO…!"_

_-"!Ah… ah…. U-usted… ¿Q-quién es…?"_

Y antes de saber quién es….

-"!Aaaahh…!"

Eren despertó de golpe, como siempre solía suceder en sus accidentes, pero esta vez… no despertó en su hogar. El olor de la cena de su madre no se asemejaba en nada al olor de ese sitio, estaba oscuro y húmedo, la única fuente de luz cerca eran dos antorchas que estaban fuera del sitio donde se encontraba. Al despertar, sintió sus muñecas y tobillos pesados, y su cama no era muy cómoda del todo. Al fondo, podía escuchar voces, había mucho eco, el sitio aparentaba ser un lugar grande e interminable. Eren lograba escuchar las voces de aproximadamente cuatro personas, luego escuchaba sólo a dos.

-"Capitán, el prisionero ha despertado…"

_-"Nnh… ¿prisionero?..."_

-"Gracias, pueden retirarse, me encargaré de esto"

_-"¿Ah?... Esas alas… "_

-"Sí, señor"

_-"… Yo las conozco… "_

Eren enderezó su columna y talló sus ojos para ver con claridad dónde y con quiénes estaba. Al ver hacia enfrente, vio a un hombre alto, rubio y ojos claros sentado en una silla detrás de unos barrotes gruesos observándolo fijamente.

-"Buenos días, Eren…" – Saludo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-"Ah… B-buenos días, señor. Disculpe… ah… ¿Ah? " – Vio sus muñecas y tobillos, y se dio cuenta de que largas cadenas lo tenían atrapado. –"!¿Qué?!... ¿!Qué es esto?!"

-"No te asustes, mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el 13er. Comandante del Equipo de Reclutamiento, no te haré daño…"

-"P-Pero… ¿por qué estoy encadenado? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!..." – Decía Eren con mucho miedo.

-"Eren, tranquilízate. Estas en prisión. Estarás aquí por unos días"

-"¿!QUÉ?!... Ah… ah… ¡JURO QUE NO HICE NADA!..."

-"Mmh… ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?"

-"¿Ah?... S-señor, ¿de qué está hablando? Yo no hice nada malo…"

-"Mmh…" – Erwin lo miró muy extrañado, ya que lo que sucedió fue algo grande.

-"S-señor… ¿q-qué está pasando?" – Dijo Eren al borde del llanto.

-"Eren, ayer Shiganshina fue atacada por un titán…"

-"¿Ah?... "

-"Hubo muchos daños y muchas personas murieron. Al vencer al titán, nos dimos cuenta de que había una persona dentro de él y creemos que esa persona era quien lo controlaba…"

-"Ah… ah…." – Eren estaba perplejo.

-"Esa persona… eras tú, Eren Jaeger".

Eren estaba helado. Era algo imposible de creer. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ocasionar un ataque en su propia ciudad de origen? No tenía sentido su acusación, o al menos eso quería pensar.

-"Comandante Erwin… es… e-eso es… IMPOSIBLE, yo… e-estaba de camino a mi casa… con mi hermana, cuando v-vimo..s…." – La voz de Eren empezó a romperse conforme hablaba más – "Yo… ¡YO NO PUDE HABER OCASIONADO ESE DESASTRE! ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS OCASIONARÍA NINGUN DAÑO A LA HUMANIDAD!"

-"…" – El comandante lo miró con expresión seria, y hasta cierto punto le impactó un poco la reacción que tuvo Eren al saber lo sucedido. Nunca había visto tanto coraje en un niño de tan temprana edad. –"Eren, tranquilo. Haremos lo posible por sacarte de aquí. Lo prometo".

-"¿De… de verdad lo hará?"

-"Claro" – El capitán le responde junto a una ligera sonrisa.

-"Ah… ¡M-MUCHAS GRACIAS CAPITÁN!... ¿Sabe?... Soy un gran admirador suyo y del Equipo de Reclutamiento. Algún día seré tan alto y fuerte como usted…"

-"Ah…" – Erwin se sorprendió al oír las inocentes palabras del infante. Logró por lo menos distraerlo del miedo que sintió hace unos instantes- " Mmh, así será Eren. Así será"

Y con el saludo del Equipo de Reclutamiento se despide de Eren, y éste hace lo mismo con un gesto de alivio. Erwin era un hombre que sabía tomar las mejores decisiones en el momento indicado, pero esta era la primera vez que se cuestionó a sí mismo si fue lo correcto el haberle dado palabras de aliento a un niño que a muy temprana edad estaba tras las rejas. Su destino no estaba en sus manos, no sabía lo que le esperaba más adelante en el juicio. Solamente lo que le quedaba hacer era esperar lo que tenía que pasar, aunque le destrozaba hasta cierto punto ver que un niño puso su vida en sus manos.

Conforme pasaban los días, Eren se daba cuenta de algunas cosas, las cuales le confundían un poco. Los guardias que cuidaban de Eren en la celda no lo bajaban de "monstruo", "fenómeno", "engendro"; lo miraban con desprecio y podía percibir su odio en su aura; su tono de voz hacia él era como si estuvieran hablándole a un perro, entre otras cosas.

_-"¿Monstruo?... ¿Así es como me ven ahora?... De verdad, ¿causé mucho daño para que me llamen así?..."_

Esas eran preguntas que vagaban por la inocente mente de Eren, preguntas que no lo dejaban dormir, ni siquiera pensar. De hecho, otra cosa que lo tenía muy inquieto era que no le habían llevado noticias de su familia desde hace poco menos de 7 días. No sabía cómo estaban, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo.

_-"Nnh… extraño a mi mamá… a mi papá… Mikasa… Armin… espero que estén bien. Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo… lo juro…"_

Llegó la hora del juicio. Ese momento que todos han esperado, especialmente Eren. El momento en que todo se decide, el momento en el que el juez da la última palabra.

Al abrir las puertas del tribunal, una gran luz entró a los ojos de Eren. Al abrirlos, lo primero que vieron fue la gran habitación, amplia, alta y llena de pinturas hermosas, era un lugar muy elegante para ser un tribunal. Luego, le llamó la atención ver cuatro escudos grandes justo atrás del juez, y todos ellos eran los mismos que portaban lo soldados de los diferentes rangos. Todo iba "bien", hasta que le tocó acercarse a la parte central. Iba escoltado por dos hombres, quienes lo llevaban encadenado de sus frágiles manos, y ellos junto con el público presente, lo miraban lleno de rencor y de miedo. Esas miradas lo intimidaban demasiado, sentía que se lo comerían vivo. Eren sólo tenía el deseo de, por lo menos, saber cómo estaba su familia. Al llegar al frente, fue lo primero que visualizó de su lado izquierdo. Su madre, al igual que el resto de su familia, se pusieron felices al ver que su hijo estaba sano y salvo. Y empieza el juicio.

Para Eren, el tiempo que duró el juicio era eterno. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, no sabía de lo que hablaban. Sólo veía cómo es que el juez trataba de calmar la situación, ya que por parte del Equipo de Reclutamiento, su familia y la iglesia estaban debatiendo su destino. No sabía cómo iba a acabar. No sabía si estaría siendo examinado por el equipo del Capitán Erwin, si iba a regresar a casa, o si iba a ser bañado en agua bendita por parte de la iglesia para "sacar al demonio" de él. Escuchaba los reclamos del pueblo, y no salían de lo mismo.

-"!MÁTENLO! ¡MÁTENLO!"

En lo que las demás gente gritaba aquellas palabras, su madre se ponía en contra, así como su padre y un tanto Mikasa. La iglesia lo veía como un sinónimo de "hijo de satanás" y le lanzaba agua bendita al pobre niño. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, ya no parecía un juicio si no una guerra de palabras entre estas tres partes. El juez dio tres golpes a su maso a la mesa y dio sus últimas palabras.

-"Dado que no se ha llegado a un acuerdo en concreto, me temo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer…"

Todos, viendo hacia el juez, esperando con muchas ansias oír la sentencia.

-"Eren Jaeger, tu sentencia es: el exilio"

-"!¿Ah?!..."

-"Declaro que el acusado, Eren Jaeger, sea exiliado lejos de estas murallas. Vivirás encadenado en un sótano antiguo dónde solían encerrar a presos siglos atrás en las afueras de las murallas. No volverás a causar ningún daño a la humanidad, así como los ocasionaste hace más de 1 semana atrás…"

Todo el pueblo, junto a la iglesia, estuvieron de acuerdo en su sentencia. No hubo objeción alguna de parte de ellos. "Debe vivir, en el lugar al que pertenece". Esas fueron las "sabias" palabras que dio al juez antes de sacar a Eren de la corte. Su familia quedó devastada, su madre estaba al borde de morir de la tristeza.

Eren simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba asustado, congelado. Nunca pensó que fuera acabar de esta manera. Los dos hombres sacaron a Eren de la sala a la fuerza, ya que él quería tener su última despedida con su familia antes de ir a su lugar de castigo, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo lograrlo.

Una noche antes del exilio, el Capitán Erwin fue a darle su última visita a Eren, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo hacia el suelo.

-"…Eren…" – Se dirige Erwin con mucha tristeza.

-"Capitán Erwin… usted… "

-"Eren, lo lamen-"

-"No… no lo lamenta… usted no sabe lo que se siente. Usted…"

-"…?"

-"Usted… junto a toda esa bola de idiotas… ¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE! ¡SI ESTUVIERA EN MI LUGAR SABRÍA CÓMO SE SIENTE PERDERLO TODO EN UN SEGUNDO! ¡YA NO PODRÉ VER A MI FAMILIA, A MIS AMIGOS! ¡MI VIDA SE ARRUINÓ GRACIAS A USTED!..."

-"Eren…" – Dijo Erwin con la vista hacia abajo. No sabía ahora con qué ojos mirar a ese niño.

-"…lo odio. A usted… y a su estúpido equipo de reclutamiento…"

Erwin se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente dio la media vuelta y se retiro de la celda. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía. Las palabras de ese niño simplemente eran como una navaja. Pudo ver su enojo, su dolor, sus ojos lo decían todo, no había necesidad de utilizar palabras para darse cuenta de lo que ese niño estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente, antes de abrir las puertas de la muralla, su familia le dio su última despedida. Sus padres no quería soltarlo, especialmente su madre, quien estaba viviendo el trabajo más difícil que una madre puede tener: ver ir a sus hijos. Mikasa y Armin estaban ahí también, y le dieron su abrazo de despedida. Mikasa estaba hecha trizas, no podía creer que le pudieran quitar parte de su familia de esta manera. Quería regresarle su bufanda roja, la cual Eren le dio justo cuando le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, pero éste la rechazó.

-"¿Por qué no la tomas?"

-"…Porque va a ser el único recuerdo que tengas de mí."

Mikasa estaba al borde del llanto cuando tuvo que soltarle la mano a Eren. Verlo partir de ese modo fue muy doloroso, tanto para ella como para el resto de su familia, contando a Armin.

Las puertas se abren lentamente, mientras que Eren es escoltado por dos hombres de capa verde montando a caballo. Y ahí quedó la última gota de amor que le quedaba, el último beso cálido de mamá, el último abrazo de papá, las últimas palabras de sus amigos, todo se fue. Todo quedó atrás.

El camino fue largo, y Eren tuvo que moverse a pie. Iba cual burro de carga. Los soldados se compadecieron un poco de él, y pudieron llevarlo parte del camino sobre un caballo, era un niño después de todo… pero eso no quita el hecho de que su odio era grande. Al llegar al sótano, lo encadenaron de nuevo, le dieron comida y agua y se retiraron.

En la celda, había una pequeña ventana, la cual daba muy poca luz, pero podía ver parte del cielo, el cual era muy hermoso y muy azul… esa iba a ser la única parte "bella" de su nuevo hogar. Se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la pared. Se sentía tan vacío.

_-"Demonios… lo he perdido todo. Mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos… mi vida. Todo. Mis sueños de querer ser parte del Equipo de Reclutamiento… han muerto. Estoy… completamente solo…"_


	3. Chapter 3 Ataque inesperado

Cap. 3 "Ataque inesperado"

Vacío. Así es como se veía el deshabitado pueblo de Shiganshina. Edificios caídos, cuerpos entre los escombros, calles deshechas, esa era la espléndida vista que se tuvo la última vez en ese lugar. Después del ataque del titán, la gente tuvo miedo de que algún otro estuviese entre ellos, y se mudaron hacia la Muralla Rose, ahí les dieron refugio y comida suficiente para poder asentarse en algún sitio e iniciar de cero.

Con el paso de los años, médicos e investigadores comenzaron a averiguar la causa por la que un humano podría volverse titán, y si era posible, cómo lo hacían. Llegaron a realizar experimentos con animales, hasta con humanos, pero para su mala suerte todos eran un fracaso, lo que hacía que surgieran más dudas respecto al caso de Eren Jaeger. ¿Cómo era posible que del cuerpo de un niño de 10 años surja una criatura tan enorme?, ¿Por qué atacaría a la humanidad, si esa criatura es controlada por un humano?, y si lo controla un humano, ¿cómo lo hace? … Todas estas dudas y muchas más, eran un gran misterio aún.

Era invierno, y el clima en el Distrito Trost era muy frío. Las calles estaban un tanto vacías ya que la gente parecía no salir por la misma razón. Esta no era excusa para los soldados nuevos que estaban dentro de las tropas del Equipo de Reclutamiento. Era su gran día, el día en que saldrían a explorar el mundo en el que están obligados a vivir y ver la razón por la que viven así. Todos los jóvenes reclutas se veían nerviosos, pero dentro de ese nerviosismo se veía una chispa de emoción, entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-"Estoy lista para enfrentarme a lo que sea…"

-"!Qué nervios!"

-"Por fin, el mundo real…"

Todos los jóvenes se decían entre ellos muy emocionados palabras de aliento para dejar a un lado el miedo y abrir su mente a nuevos conocimientos, ya que no sólo iban a observar, sino a poner en práctica lo aprendido en todo su tiempo de entrenamiento, así como aprender más sobre los titanes y maniobras para mejorar su desempeño en el campo de batalla. Todos los jóvenes iban asesorados por dos capitanes, los cuales eran considerados los mejores soldados de todo el Equipo de Reclutamiento. Hanji Zoe, era una de las asesoras. Era una mujer bastante peculiar, ya que tenía una gran pasión hacia los titanes y es por eso que muchos la ven como un espécimen "raro" y extravagante. Los titanes eran todo para ella y haría lo que fuera por saber más sobre ellos; más que su pasión, eran su vida.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara la hora de salir y Hanji estaba más que lista para la acción. Estaba en la espera del segundo asesor.

-"Mmmh… ¿dónde estará el Capitán?" – Se decía a sí misma mientras golpeaba su pie contra el suelo una y otra vez.

A lo lejos, pudo visualizar la figura de alguien dirigiéndose hacia el punto de reunión. Al parecer, era de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabello corto y negro, y su expresión era seria y dominante. Sí, era nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, o al menos así era como lo consideraban.

-"Ooh~ Cabo Rivaille~"

-"Buenos días, Hanji…"

-"Buenos días, Cabo. ¿Cómo amaneció esta mañana? ¿Con ganas de matar titanes?~"

-"No." – Contestó secamente. –"Lo estaría si no tuviera que estar de niñera de estos mocosos…"

-"Ooh vamos, Rivaille. Todos ellos tienen ganas de aprender, no se ven malos chicos. Anda, anda~ es el momento de salir..."

-"Tsk… como sea. Sólo quiero acabar con esto rápido y regresar, tengo asuntos que atender"

-"Hahaha~ ¿no me digas que no alcanzaste a limpiar tu casa?"

-"…se me hizo tarde. Dormí hasta muy tarde revisando papeles que el imbécil de Erwin no revisó"

-"Hahaha… ese Erwin. Ya~ no te enojes, es hora de darles algunas palabras de aliento a los nuevos. Vamos."

Hanji y Rivaille salieron de una habitación alta, para poder ver mejor los nuevos integrantes. Al bajar de ella, Hanji recordó aquél día en que salió por primera vez de las grandes murallas, y que también estuvo en donde estaban aquellos jóvenes. Fue un momento muy nostálgico para ella, mas no para Rivaille, quien se vio obligado a acompañarla por ser el más indicado para asesorar a los futuros soldados. Al estar abajo, Hanji dio unos aplausos para poder reunirlos y formarlos a todos para presentarse ante ellos.

-"!Muy buenos días a todos ustedes! Vaya~ son bastantes nuevos los que tenemos aquí, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, y soy líder del departamento de investigación de la Legión de Reconocimiento; y mi compañero y oficial de la misma Legión, el Capitán Rivaille, no se confíen de su estatura, es un soldado muy poderoso, suele ser un poco gruñón pero es una buena persona..." – Dijo Hanji en tono de broma.

Pocos ligeramente bromearon junto a ella ante el cometario, pero la mirada tan penetrante de Rivaille hizo que todos volvieran a su posición de firmes. Era una persona con la que tenías que tener cuidado de tratar, no era sencillo sacarle una sonrisa, y sin importar su baja estatura, él imponía respeto y orden en donde sea y como sea.

-"Nosotros estaremos a cargo de ustedes en esta primera expedición, no se deben preocupar, con mi compañero aquí están en buenas manos" – Dijo Hanji tomando del hombro a Rivaille con mucho entusiasmo.

Tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a las grandes puertas. Hanji, como siempre, iba con la emoción de una niña de 5 años en Navidad. Rivaille se emparejó a ella en su caballo y dijo en tono de molestia.

-"No tenías por qué haber dicho eso…"

-"Aww vamos Rivaille~ sólo estaba bromeando, además sólo fue para que ellos supieran de qué estás hecho~!"

-"…Idiota…"

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a las grandes puertas. Hanji se emocionaba más conforme iban acercándose a la muralla.

-"Aww~ ¡Qué emoción! Otra expedición para poder ver a mis bebés correr hacia a mí. Espero poder por lo menos tocar uno esta vez…" – Decía Hanji con los ojos iluminados de alegría.

-"Hanji… eres el único ser humano en esta Tierra que les llama "bebés" a los seres que se comieron a casi toda la humanidad. ¿Acaso crees que ellos te ven de esa manera?..."

-"Aww, pero si son tan adorables…"

Rivaille se acerca a ella, y tomándola de su cola de caballo giró su cabello bruscamente.

-"Eres demasiado rara. ¿Acaso te divierte el hecho de que nos ataquen?"

-"No precisamente, pero… para mí esos seres come hombres son muy interesantes. Además, no hemos recibido un ataque de titán en 5 años…"

-"Aún así, no debemos bajar la guardia, y mucho menos sabiendo que puede haber gente que puede convertirse en titán…"

-"Aww… ese Eren Jager fue un caso increíble, me hubiera gustado examinarlo y estudiarlo de pies a cabeza…"

-"Tsk… idiota, nunca aprenderás…"

Llegaron a las grandes puertas, y éstas se abrieron poco a poco. En cuanto se abrieron lo suficiente, Hanji corrió en su caballo rápidamente hacia campo abierto. Rivaille simplemente iba lentamente junto a los nuevos, explicándoles un poco sobre los titanes y dándoles consejos sobre alguna maniobra de ataque. De repente uno de los soldados se le acerca a su caballo y trata de sacar una conversación con él, pero como mencioné, Rivaille no era un persona fácil de tratar.

-"Cabo Rivaille, ¿cuál es su edad?"

-"… ¿Qué te importa?"

-"P-pero…"

-"Niña, ésta no es una expedición para aprender a hacer amigos, así que mejor estate alerta y no te distraigas con tonterías, ¿entendido?"

-"S-sí, Capitán…"

Rivaille nunca ha revelado la edad que tiene, y no piensa hacerlo nunca. Es uno de los grandes misterios de entre los soldados del Equipo de Reconocimiento, así como muchas cosas sobre su pasado y personalidad. A simple vista, parece una persona muy fría, pero tiende a preocuparse por sus camaradas y haría lo que fuera para protegerlos. Como líder, es muy seguro de sus decisiones y siempre piensa muy bien antes de llevarlas a cabo. Hanji siempre dice que el Cabo Rivaille es bueno para todo, menos para la cocina; cuenta que un día casi incendia su propia casa tratando de preparar panecillos, y que luego entró en un ataque de estrés por ver su casa tan sucia… tiene una gran obsesión por la limpieza y el orden. Y por ello, se ganó el nombre del "loco de la limpieza", dado por Hanji. Simplemente, Cabo Rivaille era una persona muy misteriosa y dura, pero puede ser compasivo y bueno una vez que te ganes su confianza… o no.

Estando a varios kilómetros alejados de la muralla, Rivaille dio la primera orden de la expedición.

-"Bien mocosos, presten atención. No se alejen de nosotros ni de ustedes, aquí es donde deben tener los ojos muy abiertos, en cualquier momento podríamos ser atacados por un titán, así que manténganse alerta"

Rivaille estaba dando la orden aún, y Hanji se detiene de golpe. Acercó su mano a su rostro para que los rayos del sol no estorbaran su vista. A lo lejos pudo ver algo moverse, algo grande, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Era un titán, sin duda. Hanji, emocionada, dio la señal para que Rivaille preparara a los chicos y observaran con atención lo que tenían que hacer.

-"!Bueno chicos, llegó la hora! ¡Esa cosa no tardará en llegar hasta aquí, así que prepárense!"

El titán se acercaba a ellos con rapidez, y Hanji sólo tenía sus brazos abiertos, lo esperaba con muchas ansias. Al verlo más cerca, Rivaille fue al ataque para darles una demostración a los nuevos. Terminó con el titán en menos de 10 segundos, de un solo corte. Su ataque fue limpio y directo, como es de esperarse de él. Ahora les tocaba a ellos. Hanji observó que venían dos titanes más, los cuales eran de buena tamaño, perfectos para ellos. Uno de los nuevos logró darle un muy buen corte, mas no fue lo suficientemente profundo para matarlo. Los muchachos estaban entusiasmados con esos dos titanes, entre todos trataban de aniquilarlos. Rivaille sólo podía ver desde arriba de un árbol los movimientos de todos ellos, y al parecer no estaban tan mal como pensaba. Hanji seguía alerta de ver si se acercaban más, estaba con una expresión de berrinche por no poder estar cerca de los chicos para al menos tocar un titán, se veía todo muy divertido allá con Rivaille, al menos para ella.

-"Aah… al parecer todo va bien con los muchachos. Parecen divertirse mucho… Tch! Yo quiero estar con ellos… ah?... ¿qué es…?" – Decía extrañada mientras cubría su visión para poder ver a lo lejos – "¿!Ah?!... ¡CABO RIVAILLE! ¡SE APROXIMAN TRES TITANES HACA ACÁ!... Espere… no… ¡CUATRO!"

-"Tch… diablos. ¡Todos, sigan a mi compañera, regresen a la muralla! ¡YA!"

Todos se dieron camino de regreso, pero antes de ello, los titanes ya los estaban alcanzando. Hanji se quedó con los chicos para poder guiarlos de regreso y que llegaran sanos y salvos a la muralla, Rivaille se quedó para encargarse de los titanes que iban tras ellos.

-"!CAPITANA HANJI! ¡EL CAPITÁN SE QUEDÓ ATRÁS!"

-"!No te preocupes, él se encargará de ellos. En unos momentos estará de regreso con nosotros!"

-"!Pero..!"

-"!No te preocupes! ¡Confío en el capitán, regresará! ¡Ahora, sólo corre!"

Muchos lograban ver cómo eran los movimientos del Cabo, los cuales eran… simplemente, perfectos. Su velocidad era óptima, su precisión era única. Rivaille era impresionante al momento de pelear, todo un ejemplo, ahora ya sabían por qué lo llaman el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Los titanes parecían estar aniquilados, pero Rivaille nunca se percató que uno de los titanes era un excéntrico, el cual iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Hanji y los demás. Junto a su caballo, fueron velozmente hasta el titán para al menos desviarlo para que ellos pudieran escapar y tener libre el paso. Logró saltar sobre la cabeza del titán y lastimar sus ojos con sus espadas, pero eso no lo detuvo por mucho tiempo, aunque el equipo de Hanji logró adelantarse por mucho.

-"!TCH! ¡HANJI, LLEVATE A TODOS! ¡QUE NO SE TE VAYA A OCURRIR ESPERARME O REGRESAR A AYUDARME, ESTOS CHICOS TE NECESITAN!"

-"!P-PERO CABO…!"

-"!SÓLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO IMBÉCIL, NO ME CUESTIONES! ¡OBEDECE!"

-"AH… ¡E-ENTENDIDO CABO! ¡TODOS, SÍGANME! ¡PERMANEZCAN JUNTOS!"

Rivaille siguió peleando hasta por fin deshacerse de los titanes por completo, o al menos los que estaban cerca de él. Hanji acató la orden y logró guiar a todos los soldados hasta la muralla completos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a que Rivaille regresara, para poder dar paso al siguiente entrenamiento.

Cabo logró deshacerse del titán excéntrico, pero conforme iba avanzando para regresar con Hanji, algún otro se le aparecía en el camino. Llegó a un punto en que si llegaba a ver otro titán frente a él iba a enloquecer. Siguió peleando, sin parar, no tuvo compasión con ningún. Acabó con su equipo muy pronto, sus repuestos para sus espadas estaban deshechas, ya no tenían nada de filo o estaban rotas; ya no tenía gas, estaba muy lejos de la muralla, y para colmo… su caballo estaba muerto. Prácticamente, estaba solo e indefenso, sin comida ni agua. Aún era de día, podía regresar por su cuenta a la muralla si quisiera, pero los titanes merodeaban aún, así que no era seguro andar solo y sin armas. Esperó a que anocheciera para salir y regresar, ya que los titanes no actúan de noche… pero Rivaille estaba muy cansado para caminar hasta la muralla, además tiene piernas cortas, así que no iba a llegar tan rápido como quisiera.

-"Perfecto… esto es estupendo. Ya es noche… iré a buscar un lugar donde refugiarme, sólo por hoy. Mañana regreso muy temprano… "

Caminó un poco bajo el frío, para encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Ninguno de los sitios que encontraba le agradaban por la suciedad y la incomodidad, se ponía en ese plan, pero a la vez trataba de no estarlo, ya que no era el momento. Lo único que quería era descansar.

-"Brr… olvidé que estamos en invierno… Creo que fue un error el haberle dicho a Hanji que no regresara por mí… bueno… no sabía que mi caballo iba a estar muerto para entonces…" – Se decía a sí mismo mientras seguía buscando un "buen" sitio para dormir – "Tch… estoy muy sucio…"

En un momento, al dar un paso, se dio cuenta de que escuchó un ruido, algo así como el rechinar de una puerta vieja. Volvió a pasar por el mismo sitio varias veces, para ver si era lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Y sí, era una puerta. Se sorprendió al ver una puerta de ese tamaño por estos sitios. Eran anchas y tenían un candado, el cual estaba muy oxidado, así que cualquier cosa podría romperlo. Gran parte de la puerta estaba envuelta con enredaderas, las cuales eran un problema para poder abrir las puertas, así que las quitó con sus propias manos. Tomó una piedra grande y dura, y golpeó con eso el candado, el cual se abrió a los pocos minutos.

-"Mmh… me pregunto qué habrá dentro…" – Se decía a sí mismo mientras abría las puertas. – "Bueno, por el momento me refugiaré aquí, sólo hasta mañana…"

Entró lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que había unas escaleras, las cuales eran alumbradas por velas. Éstas hacían ver que eran largas, parecía un sótano. Rivaille cerró las puertas, por miedo a que algún titán saliera de la nada y atacara, se acercó a una de las velas para calentar sus manos por el fuerte frío, cuando de repente escuchó ruidos más abajo.

-"Mmh… me pregunto qué será…"

Rivaille bajó las escaleras lentamente. Parecían gruñidos y respiraciones fuertes, como si algún animal estuviera ahí abajo; se oían también como cadenas arrastrándose en el suelo; y hasta cierto punto, escuchaba ligeramente como pequeños pasos, parecía que alguien caminaba sin zapatos. No, no podía ser un animal, se escuchaba demasiado decente como para que fuera de uno… logró escuchar la voz de alguien, de un joven o algo así. Su curiosidad era muy grande, así que bajó rápidamente hasta el fondo… y fue impresionante lo que sus ojos vieron.


	4. Chapter 4 La primera visita PARTE 1

Cap. 4 "La primera visita"

PARTE 1

Al pisar el último escalón, encontró lo que parecía ser una prisión subterránea. Había alrededor de 10 celdas, unas frente a otras. Con la luz de una de las velas pudo alumbrar un poco su camino, y al acercarse a una de ellas encontró esqueletos humanos, los cuales eran sostenidos por cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos; y restos de trastes vacíos, parecía que ahí comían todos los presos que paraban ahí. Era un ambiente tétrico y frío, literalmente; pobres de aquellos que por desgracia tuvieron que morir de este modo: encerrados, encadenados, con poca comida y sin ver la luz del día.

Del fondo, en la última celda provenían los sonidos que Rivaille buscaba. Se acercó lentamente, para no provocar que el ser que estuviese dentro de esa celda se alterara.

-"Nh… ¿Q-Quién a-anda… ahí?" – Salió una voz de la celda. –"¿Q-Qué es lo que q-quiere…?"

Rivaille no contestaba a nada de lo que la voz preguntaba. Parecía como si estuviera temblando, probablemente porque el frío que hacía bajo en ese gran sótano era infernal, y más siendo temporada de invierno. Rivaille se acercó más a las rejas, y logró ver la figura de alguien de rodillas en el suelo.

-"S-si vienes a traerme comida… t-te aviso… q-que no voy a aceptarla…" – Decía la voz subiendo un poco de tono.

Rivaille al estar frente a las rejas, acercó la luz hacia ella, y vio a un joven en el suelo, quien temblaba bruscamente del frío y se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener el calor de su propio cuerpo. Este levantó la mirada lentamente, y se sorprendió al ver a la persona del otro lado de las rejas. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, Eren lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y reconoció todo; uniforme, símbolo, la capa verde… todo eso le hacían venir a su mente malos recuerdos, los cuales le enfurecían. Al verlo, se puso de pie y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y a ser más profunda cada vez, su mirada cambió por completo y sus manos no lo abrazaban más.

-"Tú…" – Decía Eren con voz amenazante – "¿!Qué… QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¿!NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON SÓLO TRAERME MIGAJAS DE COMIDA?!"

Eren se alteró de repente y tenía toda la intensión de atacar, pero las cadenas que lo ataban le impedían tocar a Rivaille. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de las rejas, pero por más esfuerzo que pusiera no podía avanzar ni un poco. Rivaille sólo retrocedió un poco, y observaba los pobres intentos que el joven hacía para liberarse y matarlo con sus propias manos, su mirada lo decía todo: tenía sed de sangre. El joven se fue deteniendo poco a poco, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo; bajó la mirada y dejó caer lentamente lágrimas en su rostro.

-"¿A quién engaño..?"-

-"¿…?"

-"P-por favor… mátame…" – Decía Eren con voz quebrada – "Hazme un favor… y mátame de una vez…"

Eren levantó la mirada una vez más, pero su expresión era muy distinta y su voz cambió drásticamente. De sus ojos brotaba un mar de lágrimas llenas de desesperación, sus manos se juntaron fuertemente en señal de súplica y su cuerpo temblaba de ansias. Rivaille podía sentir ese dolor que éste transmitía con la mirada; ese enojo y angustia podían reflejarse en ese joven.

-"Te lo ruego… mátame… ya… ya no quiero vivir así… ¿de qué me sirve seguir viviendo, si todos me temen?... Soy un monstruo…"

-"¿Ah?..." – Al escuchar eso, Rivaille reconoció al joven de inmediato. Se acercó a él lentamente y se puso a su altura – "Oye, ¿tú eres Eren Jaeger?"

-"Ah… " – Eren se sorprendió y miró hacia el suelo con mirada triste – "Así es…"

-"Entonces, ¿eres el chico-titán?"

-"S-Sí…"

Rivaille se sorprendió al ver por fin al chico responsable del ataque de hace 5 años. Siempre se preguntó cómo era su apariencia, lo imaginaba alto y fuerte, pero al parecer no era nada parecido a lo que él imaginaba. Acercó su mano lentamente al rostro del joven, para levantarlo y verlo mejor, pero antes de que éste lo tocara Eren le lanzó una mordida, pero Rivaille se la regresó con un golpe en la cabeza, el cual le dolió bastante.

-"Idiota... ¿qué tratabas de hacer?…"

-"No me toques…" – Decía Eren con mirada amenazante – "… sé de dónde eres y para quiénes trabajas… así que… si vienes sólo a burlarte de mí, ni te molestes… sólo acaba conmigo como sea, y que sea rápido…"

-"¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no vine a eso…"

-"Ah… ¿no?"

-"Por supuesto que no… sólo vengo de paso…"

-"Ah…"

-"Me quedé sin armas y mi caballo está muerto, así que no puedo regresar a las murallas, mucho menos con este clima. Encontré las puerta de este lugar, así que pienso refugiarme aquí sólo por esta noche…"

-"Ah… entonces… ¿no viniste a…"

-"No. Y no pienso matarte…"

-"¿Qué?..."

-"Podría hacerlo por la mordida que acabas de lanzarme… pero no tengo armas, y no pienso usar mis manos para hacerlo, es antihigiénico."

-"¿Anti… qué?"

-"Antihigiénico… Mocoso, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

-"15, señor…"

-"Tch… eso lo explica todo, eres un bebé todavía…"

-"!Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así?!"

-"Mi nombre es Rivaille, Capitán Rivaille para ti. Soy líder de las tropas de reclutamiento, y no estoy para perder el tiempo con mocosos como tú, pero ya que estaré aquí por esta noche tendré que ver tu cara de idiota por un rato…" – Decía Rivaille en tono de molestia y sarcasmo a la vez.

Eren sólo lo veía con ojos de odio y estaba deseando matarlo a golpes en ese momento. Rivaille sin dudarlo, lo tomó del rostro fuertemente para verlo más de cerca; acercó la vela que tenía en sus manos y empezó a observar cada facción del chico. Era de facciones un tanto infantiles aún, tez semi tostada, cejas pobladas, cabello castaño y corto, y unos grandes y verdosos ojos. Tan expresivos que hablaban por si solos, ese chico no necesitaba hablar para transmitir lo que sentía en el momento.

-"Mmh… tienes cara de bebé…"

-"Basta… ¿podrías soltarme? ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!" – Decía Eren tratando de que le quitara sus manos de encima.

Rivaille lo toma más fuerte y lo acerca más a su rostro, quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices rozaran una contra otra. Lo observó unos segundos más, sólo una barrida más con la mirada.

-"Bien…" – Al terminar de decir eso, lo lanza contra el suelo duramente, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se fuera de lado completamente.

Rivaille se puso de pie y caminó lentamente de regreso al pasillo escalonado.

-"¿A dónde vas? ¿No ibas a refugiarte aquí?"

-"Voy por las velas para darme un poco de calor, aquí hace un frío infernal…"

Fue al pasillo y tomó todas las velas que tuvo, las juntó y las colocó alrededor de él. Acomodó su capa para hacer un espacio para dormir y no tocar el suelo, por su tamaño no ocupó mucho espacio; se sentó sobre la capa y se mantuvo despierto por un rato hasta que el frío no fuera tan intenso. Eran bastantes velas, así que pudo juntar una buena cantidad de calor para él. Acercaba sus pequeñas manos al fuego, era reconfortante sentir esa calidez en su piel, y más en ese sitio tan frío. Mientras se calentaba, podía observar cómo Eren temblaba de frío dentro de su celda; estaba sentado en una esquina hecho bolita abrazándose a sí mismo, pero por más que lo hacía no dejaba de temblar. En ese momento Rivaille se estaba cuestionando el por qué seguía vivo después de 5 años de ser encerrado en este sitio tan frío, no tenía sentido. Las cadenas que lo sostenían se movían junto a Eren cuando temblaba, lo que hacía que no dejaran descansar a Rivaille, en ese momento la culpa lo estaba invadiendo poco a poco, era un chico muy joven y no merecía un trato tan duro.

-"Oye, mocoso…"

Eren volteo ligeramente su rostro ante el llamado de su "visita". Vio que le ofrecía algo, su mano sostenía su capa verde. Se sorprendió ante la oferta que el hombre que le golpeo su cabeza y tiró al suelo de un giro.

-"Tómala… la necesitas más que yo…"

-"N-no gracias… n-no la necesito…"

-"Mientes"

-"N-No lo hago…"

-"Estas temblando como perro bajo la lluvia… anda, tómala"

-"P-Pero… y tú?"

-"Yo tengo velas y una chaqueta… tómala antes de que cambie de opinión mocoso"

Eren estaba pensando mucho su decisión, ya que nunca había tenido una visita en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos que le ofrecieran algo con que taparse en estos tiempos. Su ropa era una camiseta y un pantalón corto, pero estaban rotos y sucios, y no eran lo suficientemente gruesos para protegerse del clima, y además no tenía zapatos. Eren se acercó lentamente y tomó la capa de Rivaille y se la puso rápidamente, estaba tibia y tenía un olor peculiar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía una calidez así, se sentía muy bien. Se aferraba a ella con mucha alegría, jamás se había sentido así. Miró a Rivaille con ojos llenos de emoción, casi al borde del llanto, y antes de decir algo, vio que estaba poniendo unas cuantas velas frente a él. Estaba compartiendo su calor con él, era un poco difícil de creer, pero era real.

-"…gracias" – Dijo Eren en voz baja y acurrucado en la capa en la que estaba envuelto.

-"Mmh?... Dijiste algo…?"

-"Gracias ¡Gracias!" – Dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"De nada…"

Rivaille volteó la mirada rápidamente, y dejó ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Pudo contemplar unos ojos diferentes, llenos de agradecimiento y emoción. Brillaban mucho junto a la luz de las velas, y pudo apreciar mejor el hermoso color verde de sus pupilas. Se veía muy feliz.

A los cuantos minutos, Eren se quedó dormido recargado en la pared. Antes de apagar las velas, Rivaille quiso contemplarlo unos momentos más, se veía tan tranquilo y hasta cierto punto lindo. Tenía unas pestañas largas, y su piel era muy suave.

-"Tck… maldito mocoso…" – Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras apagaba las velas.

* * *

_**Bueno, esta fue la primera parte de "La visita", en estos días publicaré la 2da parte ;D Perdón si en el capítulo anterior l s dejé muy picados… pero ese era el punto n.n Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Adiós~**_


	5. Chapter 5 La primera visita PARTE 2

Cap. 5 "La primera visita"

PARTE 2

Esa noche, para Eren fue muy especial. Nunca se hubiera imaginado un acto tan amable de alguien. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos lo vieran con desprecio y lo trataran como a un perro, que ya había perdido toda esperanza de que alguien lo viera como a un humano y no como un monstruo, él sentía como un ser cualquiera y hacía todo lo que un humano necesitaba, pero no todos pensaban de esa manera.

Al día siguiente, Eren al abrir los ojos no vio a Rivaille del otro lado de las rejas. Las velas estaban apagadas, y él aún portaba su capa, parecía que la había olvidado. Eren se sintió triste al ver que su visita se había ido, cumplió lo que había dicho la noche anterior. _"Sólo vengo de paso…", _eso fue lo que salió de su boca. Bueno, si eso era lo que haría pues, ¿en qué tiene que afectarle? Es parte del equipo de reclutamiento, la gente que más odia en el mundo. Pero, aunque fuese así, se sintió feliz por un momento. Por un momento se olvidó de que es preso de por vida, de su horrorosa condena, casi no sintió la pesadez de esas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, sólo sentía aquella calidez al portar esa capa alrededor suyo.

Ahora, al ver que el capitán se fue, no le quedaba más que seguir contando los días que faltaban para su muerte, seguir viviendo bajo el castigo al que fue condenado hace 5 años atrás. Se recargó en la pared y respiró hondo, miró hacia la pequeña abertura donde podía apreciar el azul del cielo.

-"Bueno… creo que la alegría duró poco…" – Dijo cerrando tristemente sus verdes ojos lentamente. –"Era duro… pero no era mala persona…"

De repente, escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que venían hacia su celda. Se le hizo extraño porque no era tiempo de traerle comida, pero los ignoró por completo. De repente, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio una figura de alguien parado frente a él, parecía tener algo en sus manos, eran muy pequeñas. Abrió más los ojos, y vio a quien menos se esperaba.

-"Buenos días, mocoso…"

-"Ah… buenos días, Capitán Rivaille. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?... ¿no se supone que iba a irse hoy?..." – Decía Eren con un poco de nervios y sorprendido por ver al capitán aún en el sótano.

-"Bueno, tenía hambre… así que fui a buscar un poco de comida. No tuve mucha suerte, pero encontré algunos frutos que seguían vivos aún con los titanes cerca." – Rivaille tomó la mitad de los frutos que tenía en sus manos y se la ofreció a Eren. –"Ten, traje para ambos"

-"Es… ¿es enserio?" – Dijo Eren agrandando sus ojos y acercando sus manos lentamente.

-"Tómalas antes de que te las meta en la boca o en donde te quepan…" – Dijo Rivaille en tono sarcástico.

-"Ah.. ¡Sí, capitán! Gracias…" – Las toma para metérselas rápidamente a su boca.

Rivaille se sentó en el suelo frente a Eren y empezó a comer decentemente los pocos frutos que encontró. Los comía lentamente, mientras que el otro se los comió en menos de 5 segundos. Su cara quedó ligeramente con manchas de lo que se atascó.

-"Niño, ¿nadie te enseñó a comer? Ven aquí…" – Decía tomando su pañuelo para limpiarle la cara. –"Idiota… si vas a comer, come despacio, así no te llenarás tan pronto... Diablos, se manchó la capa… ¿la usaste de servilleta o qué?"

-"Eh… n-no, sólo son pequeñas gotas de los frutos que me dio, señor…"

-"Tch, tendré que lavarla llegando a casa. Aaaahh ahora que recuerdo mi casa está hecha un desastre…" – Decía con una mano en su cara dando a expresar su molestia a los 4 vientos.

Con todas esas quejas, Eren empezó a darse cuenta de una de las características de Rivaille.

-"Capitán, ¿a usted no le gusta ensuciarse, verdad?"

-"Tch, no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

-"Am, no lo sé, probablemente sea por todas las quejas que dice… y la manera en que come su comida es… un poco rara…"

-"¿Qué tiene de malo? El suelo esta sucio, no pienso poner lo que me meto a la boca ahí…"

Eren lo miró con ojos entrecerrados arqueando una ceja más que la otra.

-"Esta bien… sí, tengo una pequeña obsesión por la limpieza…"

-"Se nota…"

Eren al ver que comía su comida de una manera tan decente y delicada, daba señal de que el Capitán Rivaille era una persona muy ordenada, por lo tanto siempre trataba de mantener limpio y que todo tuviera un procedimiento. Eso hablaba bien de él, pero al ver lo que pasó con su capa… se veía que exageraba un poco. Aunque, algunas cosas le traían viejos recuerdos de su hogar, su expresión cambió por completo. De estar muy feliz con una mirada llena de emoción, pasó a una mirada triste y nostálgica.

-"Mmh?... ¿Qué pasa? De repente te pusiste raro..."

-"Nada, es sólo que… mi madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeño."

-"Mmh, ya veo por qué lo hacía"

-"!Oye!"

-"Comes como si fueras un muerto de hambre…"

-"Pues, prácticamente eso soy"

-"¿No se supone que te traen comida?"

-"Lo hacen, pero es raro que la coma"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no pienso tomar algo de alguien que me encerró aquí de por vida"

-"Mmh?"

-"Deposité toda mi confianza en ellos, y me fallaron. Ahora estoy aquí, encerrado y atado como un perro. Me arrebataron todo, mis sueños, mi libertad… mi familia…"

-"Oye, por lo menos tú estuviste con tu familia y conviviste con ella muchos años…"

-"¿Ah? ¿A qué se refiere capitán?"

-"Mi madre nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando yo tenía 2 años. Crecí solo ya que mi padre trabajaba todo el día y a veces sólo lo veía en las noches, justo cuando estaba dormido. A veces no llegaba a casa porque iba a divertirse con sus amigos, entonces no me tocó una muy buena convivencia con mis padres, y no tuve hermanos, así que siempre he estado solo…"

-"Yo sí tuve una, aunque no fuera de sangre. Ella quedó huérfana muy joven y la recibimos en mi casa, pero algo que me molestaba de ella es que siempre estaba protegiéndome de todo, enserio era muy molesto…"

-"Por lo menos tienes a alguien que se preocupe por ti, nunca desprecies lo que tienes porque un día, esas personas que alguna vez te dieron sus brazos se irán para siempre… sé lo que te digo, nunca lo hagas…"

Al escuchar eso, Eren notó una mirada llena de soledad en Rivaille. Desde que llegó, tenía los mismos ojos. Se veía cansado, triste, vacío, pero fuerte a la vez. Parecía que ya había tenido varias experiencias al respecto, se veía muy seguro de lo que decía. Eren quería tocar su hombro, pero olvidó que dos cadenas sujetaban sus brazos, y no podía hacerlo. Rivaille se dio cuenta de su movimiento y no dudó en preguntar.

-"¿Qué tratabas de hacer…?"

-"Ah… bueno, quería tocar su hombro..."

-"Mmh..?"

-"Bueno, ya que no puedo hacerlo, sólo puedo decirle que nadie está solo en este mundo, al menos nadie que no sea humano, creo…"

-"¿Nadie que "no" sea humano?"

-"Por supuesto, verá… todos tenemos, o tuvimos, a alguien que nos quiso más que a nadie en el mundo y aunque esa persona ya no esté físicamente, siempre estará caminando junto a nosotros, a donde sea que vayamos."

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

-"Mi madre, hace muchos años" – Decía Eren mientras se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – "Aunque eso sólo aplica para los humanos…"

-"Pero, tú eres humano…"

-"No, ¿qué humano se convierte en titán para destruir su propio hogar?... soy un monstruo…" – Decía mientras dejaba caer una pequeña lágrima – "Nadie me verá de otro modo. Todos me temen y me ven con desprecio... estoy completamente solo…"

Rivaille entre más escuchaba al joven, se le venían a la mente recuerdos de su fría infancia. Por las mañanas, comía solo y trataba de hacer lo mejor posible con los quehaceres de la pequeña casa en la que vivía, le costaba un poco de trabajo ya que su complexión en sí era pequeña. Por las noches solía leer algún libro y al poco tiempo se quedaba dormido, y al día siguiente se daba cuenta de que estaba exactamente en la misma posición, lo que daba señal de que su padre nunca llegó a su habitación para acomodarlo en su cama y darle el beso de las buenas noches. A veces, antes de irse a su cama se ponía a hablar con él mismo y lloraba porque su vida era un asco.

A la edad de Eren, o un poco más joven, huye de su casa y por un tiempo estuvo viviendo de lo que la calle le dejaba. Estuvo así poco tiempo, cuando decide meterse al equipo de reclutamiento, sus habilidades eran muy buenas, era muy veloz y muy bueno con las armas. Pasaron algunos años y se gradúa, poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora. Un capitán admirable, disciplinado y, más que nada, un hombre fuerte. Pero, nunca supo cómo se sentía el crecer rodeado de gente que se preocupara por él, no recibió el amor de una madre y la atención de un padre, es por eso que su actitud es muy dura y fría. Muchas personas decían que era una persona sin corazón, cuando iban a sus excursiones y veía la cantidad de muertos que llevaban de regreso, no demostraba emoción alguna y no parecía darle importancia. _"Sí, están muertos, como si eso fuese algo de otro mundo, y más en el que vivimos ahora"._ Esa clase de palabras era lo que lo hacían una persona seca e insensible, aunque en parte tuviera algo de razón.

Esta era otra característica destacada de Rivaille, la poca sensibilidad que tenía ante cada situación, pero… con Eren fue algo distinto.

-"Eren…" – Dijo Rivaille en tono serio – "Tú eres un humano. El que tengas la habilidad de convertirte en titán, creo que te hace diferente al resto…"

-"Pero… destruí toda una ciudad…"

-"Pero, supongo que tú no tenías idea de que podías hacerlo, en algún momento de tu vida ibas a descubrirlo… pero no por eso dejas de ser un humano como nosotros. Al menos así yo lo veo…"

Eren al escuchar eso sintió algo en su pecho, algo indescriptible, algo que nunca había sentido. Se sentía más que feliz. Era un alivio muy grande, pero había tanta emoción a la vez. De la nada empezó a sentir sus ojos húmedos y sus manos empezaron a temblar, luego fijó su mirada en Rivaille, quien tenía su mirada en el suelo, se veía pensativo. No sabía qué decir… simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

-"C-Capitán… ¿de verdad eso piensa?..." – Decía con voz quebrada.

-"Sí… ¿por qué habría de verte de ese modo?"

Eren sintió que no podía más, simplemente se soltó a llorar, pero esas lágrimas eran de mera felicidad. Simplemente, era algo que no podía creer. Por fin, una persona que no temblaba al verlo a simple vista, alguien que lo comprendía, alguien que lo veía como un simple humano.

-"Ah… Eren, ¡¿por qué lloras?!" – Preguntó Rivaille con exalto.

-"P-por nada… sólo… gracias…" – Decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Tch… ven aquí, ya te volviste a ensuciar" – Decía Rivaille mientras tomaba de nuevo su pañuelo para volver a limpiarle el rostro. –" Ya no llores, no me gusta ver a la gente así, se ponen insoportables…"

-"Ah…" – Se sorprendió al oír eso de su visita. Éste acató al comentario, y al limpiarse el rostro dibujó una gran sonrisa. – "Claro…"

* * *

**OOOII~ LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TARDARME MUCHO ESTA VEZ! Es que esta semana tuve como el inicio de mis trámites para inscripción para el siguiente semestre en la universidad, entonces me traían con que "imprime el horario, el presupuesto, tu beca" blah blah...**

**Además de que hubo un día en que tuve un bloqueo mental HORRIBLE. Pero aquí esta c: Espero no hacerlas esperar tanto, porque ya el lunes entro a clases xD quien sabe si tenga mucho tiempo para seguir con esto, espero que sí.. pero pues… aha. Bueno por el momento, gozenlo~ c:**

**ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO! 3 3 3**


End file.
